1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of fluid control devices.
More particularly it concerns an improvement in the construction of the conventional ball valve.
Still more particularly this invention concerns an improvement in the contact between the ball and a resilient seat ring inside of the valve whereby the surface of the ball has a circular ridge which is formed by attaching and sealing a circular wire ring of selected diameter to the surface of the ball, such that when the ball is in a closed position this ridge will be in coaxial position with the resilient seat ring, and will provide a high unit pressure of contact between the ridge and the resilient seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ball valves have been in use in industry for many years and have a certain filed of usefulness in the control of fluids. One of the difficulties with prior art ball valves is that because of the large radius of curvature of the ball when it is in contact with a resilient seat ring, in order to provide a high unit pressure of contact so as to create a seal against high fluid pressure in the inlet passage of the housing, there must be a large physical force of contact between the resilient seal ring and the ball.
By adding the ridge of small radius of curvature to the surface of the sphere, such that the ridge can penetrate into and form a depression in the surface of the seat ring, a high unit compression in the resilient material can be provided with a minimum total force between the seat ring and the ball ridge, providing a much more satisfactory force situation.